


Dyeing to See You

by Deannie



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes hair color just doesn't work the way you think it will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dyeing to See You

"Um... Storm?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I'm not sure this worked the way it's supposed to." 

"Why? You followed the directions on the box, didn't you?" 

"Yeah... but it's... not right." 

"What's wrong? Let me see the mirror." 

"Maybe you shouldn't." 

"Rogue! It's hair color, for God's sake. Temporary hair color. All I wanted was to make sure my hair worked okay with the gown." 

"Well, it'll definitely do that." 

"Rogue... Give me the mirror." 

"Um... Okay..." 

"What!?" 

"Look at it this way. You'll match the gown." 

"But I'll clash with Kurt!" 

"I don't know. I think orange and blue look good together." 

******  
The End


End file.
